Lessons to be learned: Love?
by thedarkusnights
Summary: When a young human boy goes to the land of equestria in a body of an alicorn, What will he do? Continue his journey or go to a corner and cry like a baby. Well read and find out. This is an OC X princess Luna story story. Enjoy! May Contain random moments and suggestive themes, Huzzah! First Fanfic. Dont Judge.
1. New beggining

**Hey guys well it took a lot of time to make this... Why? Cause nobody knows im a brony so keeping it a secret is a lot of trouble so yeah hope you like it its not much cause is my first time writing a fanfic... ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The strange world

"All right everything is set up for the night...so lets sleep". I said in the middle of a forest clearing.'Its been what a month since this all started... wow its been so long'. My name is Darkus Nights...yeah not a cool name but anyways,I was born in Yellowstone with my dad,mom,and my little brother Emil Nights. We had a good life... until when i was eight and Emil seven years old that mom died by a wierd illness. After that dad fell into a deep depression because of having lost our mom...wow talk about deeply in love. We did our best to try cheering him up wich would work sometimes but quickly returning to his sadness. Three months later and dad committed suicide wich we didn't take lightly and we were left orphans.A few weeks living by our own and on a particular day the government showed up saying that they would takes us somewhere at that moment we thought they were takin us to a new home or something like that but they took us to a strange base, inside it was full of laboratories and scientist going like ants looking for food. After a few minutes of walking and they led us to a strange chrome door with a yellow sign that read "DNA EXPERIMENTING" and pass through the door. we were taken to two test beds and strap some leather belt on our arms and legs the two scientist who led us here while one of them took his leave the other gave me and Emil a saddened face and saying in a whispering voice "im sorry" and leave. After a few minutes and we heard a voice filling the completly black room only a small light to see only the beds, the voice said: " Everything is a go commencing DNA manipulation... said in a neutral voice showing no emotion what so ever. Lights flickered all around the room and a strange contraption appear above the ceiling and got closer to us. Emil was awfully scared being the most shy of the family and myself i was scared too. The laser got extremely close to us and various needles appeared in front of us each and began to move to different parts of our bodies; each needle penetrating our skin felt like being hit by a metallic bat. It felt like hours of shouting and realising howls of agony and the needles left our bodies but something must have gone wrong cause from the yellow flickering light became red and a alarm sounded off we heard shouts and random sentences since we were starting to lose conciseness and finally loosing it. We woke up again but this time we were back at Yellowstone but at the edge of the forest that was nearby. Fearing the government was looking for us i quickly shook Emil up and went to our house picked up provision and a lot of money and "abandon" our house. The little trip went for three years always running away from the government but it looked like everything cooled down so we decided to go back to the house taking with us a few orphans that became brothers to me and Emil. ill kept telling you along the way for now on with the story.

I entered the now finished tent and laid down myself with some other stuff I was carrying, Like an instrument case wich contained my flute and on the other was a few bits of food found the area. I took my iPod wich thanks to Masons great intellect was able to update my iPod in order to charge using solar and I don't know how the hell he did it but lunar power to... bless and curse that mind of his. I took a look at the iPod and saw the hour it was 1:00 pm not am. Yes im kinda nocturnal but i digress. I putted some piano solo music and set it beside me and close my eyes to let the relaxing music. Some of the windows were open in the tent and it was a little windy when i went to sleep so in combination of the music the winds and other forest sounds it was easy drifting to sleep

* * *

Forest clearing 9:00 pm

I awoke from my slumber by owls in the trees making rather loud calls. I sat with my back leaning in wall of my tent and scratch my hair and eyes. I reached for the iPhone and looked at the hour i widen my eyes at how late was i to keep moving. I cleaned everything and took everything and continued my journey with no destination. While walking in the forest trail i looked up to the moon my different colored eyes shinning brightly reflecting the moons glow, the right one was emerald-green and the left one was yellow, and began to think:

'Ever since the incident back when i was eight wich turned out to be rifts in dimension lot of wierd stuff has been happening, i mean wierd creppy stuff, like the appearing of strange creatures,people using magic,hell who knows what kind of crap has been happening for the last 12 years... O well At least good things had come from it like i learned a little bit of magic, summon a keyblade wich i thought it was impossible and shape shift thanks to that experiment they to me and Emil. mmmm the side effect werent that bad well i think i mean having multi personality disorder isnt that bad...'

I wasnt looking the way i was walking and took notice of it when i slammed me face in a trunk of a tree.

"OUCH" i screamed. "My nose,it hurts a lot, dammit, ah god, who the hell put a tree in my wa-". Before i had chance for my brain to catch up on my surroundings i fell from a hill and began rolling downhill getting myself cut and bruising from rocks on the way. A few minutes of rolling and finally hit base of the hill with a thump. I was badly and my conciousness was giving away slowly felt like i was falling again but time it felt different but i was to weak to comprehend what was going on and the the was darkness.

* * *

Outskirts of ponyville 10:00 pm

On a steep hill in the out skirts of ponyville the mane six were enjoying the night sky full of stars and the moon shinning brightly.

"Wow twilight thanks for inviting for this, it was worth it…" Fluttershy said looking up in to the sky.

" Thanks It's a surprise that you're the only one awake" Twilight gave a giggle while looking at the sleeping mares. Fluttershy joined a few moments after and laugh for a few good minutes. Twilight gave a sigh and leaned back again in the grass until something caught her eye.

" Hey Fluttershy do you see what im seeing." Said Twilight pointing at the sky where a strange glowing object was found.

"It looks like a shooting star but Twilight I think its heading towards this direction…" Said Fluttershy starting to panic a little. They both saw how the shooting star got bigger and bigger until it looked like it could impact them. The shooting star increased in size and indeed was heading there way. A few moments passed and the shooting passed over them in blinding speed and crashed in the nearby field. The other mares woke up from the sudden shake of the earth.

"What was that?" asked Rainbow Dash who was now on her hooves right away."I don't know darling, but what ever it was it sure made quite a mess." Said Rarity groggy getting up.

Once everyone was awoken they all headed to crash site, it took a few minutes to get there, but they reach the crater they began to investigate the area.

"Hey girls look at this, look at the weird rock at the bottom of the hole." Said Pinkie full of energy. The mares around her could not comprehend where does she get that much energy, but they decide to shrug it away and got near to the edge of the crater.

"Sugarcube, That's not a rock that's a-" Applejack didn't finish her sentence before being interrupted by Twilight. " IT'S A PONY!" she yelled. She used her magic to lift the mysterious pony out of the crater and set him down gently in the grass and got closer to him to see who he was.

"Oh sweet Celestia its an alicorn." Rarity said putting her hoove on her head in a very dramatic way."Youre right, he is I thought Celestia, Luna and Candace where the few of them left." Said Applejack confused at sight she was witnessing. Twilight got near the alicorn and stared him for a few moments and giving a sigh of relief she turned towards the anxious ponies . "its okay, hes fine hes still breathing, aside from the cuts and bruises he can recover come lets take him to the library". As she tried to lift the alicorn up. Quickly her friends help her on carrying him by putting different parts of his body on their back with twilight and Rarity used their magic to relive the stress they had on their tired body and thus the took the alicorn to the library.

* * *

**So here its is the first chapter Please comment,rate,favorite, Follow, print it, burn it... nah just kidding but seriously comment i will appreciate the advice you guys give me UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Ponyville

**Hello again everypony, heres the second chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ponyville

'Ow my freaking head… what the hell happened,I feel like that time when we were in Las Vegas and got so drunk that somehow I ended up in California… O well.' I slowly opened my eyes so while opening them I'll get used to the light faster. I was in a rather small comfy bed with a few bookshelfs nearby, I sat on the bed's edge and try to stand up… I failed miserably and faceplanted to the wooden floor. My vision was still blurry but slowly getting it back.

"Why do I feel so weird…and weak, dammit,need to find out what's going on." I said to myself , shaking my head to see if somehow I got my vision back. I ran my hoove through my face to clear up the last of the blur, but then something hit me in the back of my mind.

'Hooves… hooves?!,O crap this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' I started to panic in my mind and to see if everything was real I tried my best to stand on my new legs and by luck found a mirror nearby and slowly got in front of the mirror. I had black coat, weird swirly symbols in my body that where… ummm bluish violet, I think,anyway, I had a rather large shaggy tail wich most of it was like a night blue and and some stripes that had the same color of the symbols and my mane was shaggy and how do I say it… short-long,I think… either way the color was same of my tail except the stripes where white.(**Sorry for bad description, I used the pony maker in the HUB website to make the pony so its really hard to describe exactly, anywho…)**

'What the hell is this kind of nonsence, dammit I knew I shouldn't ate those mushrooms in the forest, but the fall a little while ago hurted, so I guess this is real? Well at least my eyes are the same color'. I said to myself, before there was a knocking in the door, a lavender head poke out of the door and scanned the area, when she saw me near the mirror she smiled at me and proceeded to enter the room. She came to me and examined me by walking around me in circles and for my surprise she began to talk.

" Glad to see you're awake and…" She trailed of while looking at me in a curios way.

'What is she looking at it's starting to creep me out, first she talks and now she trailed off for unknown reasons, dammit I shouldn't ate those mushroom this hallucination seems to real.'

While having a little fight in my mind the lavender pony shook her head and continue where she trailed off.

" Sorry about that, my name is Twlight Sparkle may I ask yours." She said with a friendly smile. Meanwhile in my head…

' Oh crap, what to do, what to do' I said hysterically to my other self.' Don't be a douch just state youre name and there easy as that.' Said the serios looking pony just identical to me. Easy for you to think but fine, now shadup.

Giving a small bow I began to talk." Glad to meet you Twilight, I'm Darkus, may I ask where I'am?" When I looked up again I saw Twilight blushing a little, problaly was because of my introduction or formality, meh.

She quickly regain composure and show me a friendly smile."I see, what a strange name you have… as in where you are, well you're in a library in ponyville."Said Twilight, after few minutes of awkward silince my stomach decided to end the silince with a loud growl, I quickly thought back and I came to realise that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday except those dang mushrooms, anywho I blushed of the embarresment of how funny my tummy growl, it looked like it was actually talking. Twilight started to giggle, soon joined my laughter. We calmed down before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, it was simple kitchen, I was impressed by the simpleness and yes , I tend to get amused for silly things so leave me alone! Once in the kitchen she motioned me to sit in the chair and headed to the door and began shouting.

"Spike come on down please!" A few minutes later a little purple dragon came through the door yawning and streching, maybe he just woke." Could you please make breakfast for the three of us?" She asked, Spike gave a slight groan and began to cook the meal. After a few minutes Spike placed on the table three sandwiches full of hay,daisy petals and other spices that I didn't recognize. I didn't care it was not the sandwich that I know, I took it from the plate and ate it, for my surprise it tasted amazing,the flavors blended perfectly and send me in a tastebud ectasy. Twilight couldn't contain her giggles at the site of me making funny faces. After that silly moment, We decided to go around ponyville so I can get an idea of ponyville and with that settled Twilight and I exited the library.

Ponyville town centre 9:00 am

"… and over there around the corner is the Sugarcube Corner, if you want any snacks, that's the best store you can shop…" Said Twilight, she threw a glance on me and saw me walking a little irrated and grew curios."Is there something the matter, you seem a little mad." She asked in a worried tone. I smile a little and tried my best to explain what was wrong. " Yeah… lets just say im not a day pony, mostly I do everything at night so I think it makes me kinda nocturnal, but a little sunshine once in a while wont hurt." She looked at me in a very intriging face but sha said it was okay and continued our tour around town.

Near Sweet Apple Acres 11:00 am

"So Twilight I been meaning to ask you about to things." I said to her, we've stop talking just before leaving town and heading down a dirt trail to a nearby barn house. She looked at me and responded. "What is it?". I took a deep breath and sigh, why? Cause im in the sun and it is extreamly hot,so it must be nearing twelve and im starting to feel hungry, but my questions to her anyway." I noticed a lot of movement in the town, and you said it a peacefull and quiet town, what's going going on?". She put a hoove on her chin while looking for an answer, she smiled at me and said.

" Ah yes there's a lot of movement cause the princesses are coming tomorrow evening for a visit so everyone's getting paranoid and fixing everything for their coming." She said while nodding.

" Wait 'Princesses' as in more than one?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah you know the princess of the sun and moon there the high rulers of Equestria." She said looking at me in disbelive.

"Oh, ok that explains a lot of stuff and for my other question, while we were doing our tour I noticed that most of the mares, well the one that noticed me were loking at me in a very weird,excited and seductive way, why?" I asked, very confused. Twilight glance up at me and began to blush before turning away from me, this confused me more, but I waited for Twilight to give me my answer.

"Well…" began Twilight,getting redder by every second. " The population here is um how to put it… well, let's just say that thre are more mares than colts and colts around ponyville are rare. I let the information sink in and began to finish the rest of my puzzle in my mind everything clickling in place.

"Makes sence,so uh Twilight, where could we get something to eat ,im starving'. I said looking down at the ground.

" Applejack lives in that barn house over there we can stop by to see if we can eat there".She said while pointing the red barhouse. We aproached the door to barn and Twilight knock on the door, hooves steps were heard inside of the barn and the door opened reveiling a orange pony with blond mana and tail.

"Hey Applejack how are you doing?" Said Twilight while hugging her friend.

" Everything is fine sugarcube, I reckon(**rekon? Help with that word please)** this is fine looking colt from last night." Said Applejack, while looking at me a gave me a wink. I began to blush, not because of the wink, it was because of the compliment I received, usually I get insulted by random people back home for no apparent reason,but I digress.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said to Applejack, wich she smiled and I answered with my own. Applejack invited us inside and to say at least,the house was very cozy, it feels just like our house back home. We go into the kitchen and had luch, while eating I heard more about the princesses and how they were aquainted with them. After lunch we decide to back to the library. When we reached the library right before we could enter a pink blur knock me of my hooves and into the floor, I quickly stood up and looked at the pink pony who just crash into me.

"Pinky how many times do I have to tell you to not jump and crash at other people." Twilight said with a sigh. Pinky just shrugged and answered. " Well duh, every time I do it you silly." I laugh a little at that answer, but suddenly the pink pony stared at me with excitement and came running toward me and stoped right in front me.

"hey you must be the colt from last night, im pinky and you must be new to this town,cause I know everyone in town,therefore im going to make a 'Welcome to the town party'. She said. My head was sppining in circles I don't know how she do that, talking incredlibly fast while bouncing around me, to tell you the thruth,I felt scared. The only word that I was able to comprehend for her talk of nonsence was 'party' I quickly became pumped that I felt almost as energetic as pinky.

"Wait a party,where,how,for who and when!" I said with the same same level of energy.

"Well as in where, is going to be in ponyville you silly filly, how,that's easy just leave to me,for who it is, it's for you, you din-dong and when it will takes place when the princesses arrives." Said Pinky.

"Holy cow, then you must get the preparations done as quickly as possible go Pinky and fullfil your task or else the party will become a total fail." I said I a overeacting tone. The Pink pony salute me and started running towards the horizon."Don't worry I won't fail!" She said while heading to the town.I salute her back and exclaimed." Hurry!"

As Pinky dissapeared from the distance a looked back at Twilight and she had her mouth hung open, I became curios and decided to ask why doe she had her mouth like that.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Did what?"

"How you were able to manage pinky Pie's exitement?"

"Oh that, well back home one of my friends, wich I call them brother is like her,but in a boyish way so it's worst." I said while putting a hoove on the back of my head and reagained compusre and motioned me to enter the library and we stay there for who knows how much.

Ponyville library 9:00 pm

Everyone was asleep except for me, you know being nocturnal and everything. I decide to decate this night to study everything about Equetria, I grabbed a few books wich contained from history, to anatomy of all types of ponies, flight lesson for dummies and magic for dummies. When I finished studied, I close the last book and putted on the floor, I had a big pile of books. I looked at the clock and it says 2:00 am. I stood of freom the chair that was in the nearby window and streched, I decide to look out side of the window to see the town of Ponyville in the dark, well not completely but just dark enough to see the beutifull night with lost of stars and the moon decorating it.

'Wow it's so beutifull here, I don't think it will be bad to stay and live here.' I tought to myself.'But now that I know the basic of everything in think im gonna out them to the test tomorrow.' I looked one last look at the moon,wich made my different colored eyes reflect beutifully at the light. ' Princess of the night huh, I look forward to met her.' And with that I went upstairs into the guest room and before closing it a stuck a paper in the door saying: " DO NOT DISTURB NOCTURNAL PONY SLEEPING." I closed the door and got on the bed and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**So how did it go,did i did better, comment,rate oh and help in how to add chapters it's real hard thinking in 1 in the morning**


	3. The princess, the party and me

**Hey everypony, the darkusnights here, this is the next chapter, the chapter where our OC meets the princess, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Princess, the party and me

I started to slowly open my eyes to the now setting sun, still scanning the area with my slightly opened eyes I noticed the was saying 4:00 pm, a few seconds passed before my mind was able to process the time and realized that the party was starting in two hours. I tried to jump off the bed, but ended on the floor with my face planted on the floor.

'Well, at least that hit woke me up.' I said while getting on my hooves. I shook my head to rid of my dizziness from the hit and the remaining sleep out of my system and started to quickly think of a schedule for the next two hours. Having decided on what to do I trotted down the stairs of the library and into the kitchen to have my breakfast/dinner. I opened the fridge and found a daisy sandwich and a little salad in a plate with a piece of paper attached to it and it said "Darkus", took out the plate and the piece of paper which was actually a note, I took a seat in the dinner table and began eating my sandwich while reading the note.

'Dear Darkus,

If you found this note it means you're eating the sandwich I made for you, I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I decide to make this note. Anyway to make it simple, I went out to make preparations for your party and the princesses arrival and I forgot to tell you yesterday, but I found some kind of bag laying next to you when you crashed the other day and I putted in the storage, so when you're done, go pick it up.

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle.'

As I finished reading I looked around, looking for the storage she mentioned, I found it and eating the last of my sandwich and headed straight towards the storage, I reached the door to the storage and opened it and for my surprise it was the bag I had before getting to this world. I quickly retrieved it and opened it and found that everything was ok and nothing was missing, including the iPod. After making sure everything was in order I placed the bag in my room and went outside to start my schedule and tucking my iPod in place with an improvised holder I took off to my first destination which was carrousel boutique. The walk to Rarity's place was not a pleasant one, to tell you the truth I felt I was in a freaking harem anime so decided to quicken my pace. I was now at the door of the shop and knock a few times on the door.

"Coming" was all I heard inside shop and hooves step getting larger by the second. A white mare with violet mane and tail opened the and after a few seconds she broke the silence.

"You must be the alicorn we helped the other day… Darkus, right?" she said in a very friendly toned and her accent was just amazing, but at anyways I answered her question.

"Yes, that is me, but anyway I came here to shop so I look presentable to the princesses and I was wondering if I could browse you selection." I said in a very decent manner. She nodded and let me enter the store, everything was neatly ordered and they were a lot of clothes to choose from, I'll have to come back again to take a better look. My thoughts were interrupted by Rarity talking to me before heading to the back of the store.

"Browse all you want darling, I'm sure you'll find something." She said. I started to look around the shop to see if something caught my eye, after few minutes I was in the winter section of the shop even though it was the middle of summer I decided to take a look anyway. I was in front of the counter waiting for Rarity to come out, I had chosen some kind of fuzzy winter armlet(bracelet?), actually four, one for each leg. Looking at my IPod I saw that that the time was 4:45 pm. I touched the bell that was near me and almost instantly the mare came back. I was shocked at first but knowing the time I decided to ignore my thoughts and hooved her my stuff, she looked at me and at the winter garnets and asked.

"It's not winter yet why are you buying this?"

"Well for starters" I began. "I like their design and I don't know if Twilight told you but I'm kind of nocturnal so it's going to be cold and the color white combines with any kind of coat color." I said while I paid with my money which somehow turned to as they are known here as 'bits'. She nodded in agreement and proceeded to put my merchandise in a little saddle bag and with her magic, passing it to me.

"I must say, that you know your stuff about fashion." She said as I grabbed my bag with my magic and putting it in my bag.

"Thanks, a friend of mine is good with this kind of thing, so I might have picked a few things along the way and also, out of curiosity… is there a spa in ponyville?" I said.

"Yes there is one near here, that's where I usually go; the twin sisters Aloe and Lotus are great with their work, why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well I just want to look presentable to the princesses that's all, but thanks for the help Rarity." I said, while looking back and waving a hoove and exiting through the door. I started to walk towards the location of the spa, but something made me stop in my tracks and it was the sudden realization of where I was heading. 'Oh crap, twin sisters, I know this will not be a pleasant visit, I just hope there not that kind of twin sisters that have same colors but alternated, you know like white coat and orange mane and the other orange coat and white mane.' I said to my other self who was sitting in at the back of my mind. Sorry for not telling you, but I might have a little of multi personality disorder, just like Pinkie but a little worse, but I digress… to the spa.

* * *

Aloe and Lotus's spa 5:05 pm

After few minutes of walking… and asking directions I finally arrived at the front door. I stepped inside only to find myself in a whole different world, the aroma in the air was relaxing, it smelled like vanilla, the decoration was just amazing, plants, artificial waterfalls and ponds were found around the spa. As I walked near the counter I caught a glimpse of a blue mane, there was a bell at the counter so decide to touch it to try to get her attention. Immediately after touching the bell the mare in front of me revealed her face, her coat was lively pink.

'Aww she looks so cute, she looks exactly like a new born puppy and the eyes and color combination helps to.' I thought myself as we made eye contact. She looked at me with admiration and that was a good/bad sign, and you know what I mean.

"Hello there what brings to our humble spa?" She asked, her voice was like a soft blanket, warm and welcoming.

"Yes I came here to have a little bath and massage." I said as politely as I could. She nodded her head and lowered it as if looking for something, a few moments later she looked back up with a little pencil and notebook.

"Okay, Please tell me your name and we can get started.'' She said, rather excitedly.

"Name's Darkus and you are?" I said. She gave a cute giggle and answered back.

"My name is Aloe, and now that you mention your name are you the same Darkus that Rarity said that fell out of the sky?" She asked, eyeing me all over.

"I guess, but anyway they say that you have a sister can I meet her before we go on?" I said, while she was still looking at me.

"Yes of course you can, let me get her." She said in a excited tone and trotted through a door and disappearing from sight. While I was waiting, I heard slight giggles and noises.

'Oh crap what did I just do?' I thought to myself and out of nowhere there was another me but this one looked a lot more serious.

'**You got yourself in trouble… again, but look at it this way… she's hot and I bet her sister is too.'** The serious me told me, with a sly grin in his face.

'Quiet you, I do not have time for you nonsense brain, time is at the essence.' I told myself. He shrugged and started to walk away.

'**Fine, but don't start to suffer internally, cause I'm going to cause you a headache if you do.' **He said while giving an evil laugh. After the debate I had with myself**, **the door opened revealing Aloe and another pony that looked exactly like her only the color of mane and tail were reversed from Aloe. It took like five seconds to realize that the mare was her sister and what I said earlier came true, my pupils shrank and…

* * *

Inside Darkus's mind

I was on a cliff, looking at the scenery, angry waves of the ocean were hitting the base of the cliff, as harsh winds was blowing storming clouds and hitting me with strong gusts, making the black cape I was wearing move in a dramatic way.

'Damn I knew this day would come, curse me and my accurate future telling… it's all over for me now, goodbye cruel and cute world.' I said as I started to walk away from the cliff heading once again to the dark corridors of my mind.

* * *

Reality

My pupils returned to normal size and the two sisters were looking at me in a worried manner.

"Are you okay?" Asked Aloe, her eyes were shinning with worry… wait is that possible. I shook my head and gave the sister a warm smile.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's the stress that I'm having right now and that is why I came to you." I said, my smile never faltered.

"Oh, okay well in that case I will like to introduce you to my sister, Lotus." She said, looking at the mare beside her. I gave a warm smile and nodded at the mare, which cause her to shy away a little. I gave a little laugh to myself of such cuteness but decide to continue with business.

"Okay, now that we know each other, I'll let you to your work… so lead the way."I said excited. The mares face each other and nodded and started walking to a spa room and beckon me to follow them, I follow them through the door to see if these mares were "cut for the job" and close the door behind me.

Near ponyville party site 5:55 pm

"Oh my goodness those two were amazing, they were angelic with everything, and it almost took all of my stress."I said with glee, I was so light that I didn't notice that I was hovering off the ground towards the party and when I did notice I became happier, I took my IPod out of the holder using my magic and looked at the time, it was 5:58 pm.

"Oh crap I got to hurry the party is about to begin." I said my smile turning into scared, scared of being late. To quicken my pace I started flying fast to the party site and when I got there people were already were there so I descended and started to look for my friends.

* * *

Party site 6:30 pm

The party was awesome, everyone was dancing, eating and socializing, I was sitting in a table far away from the dance floor cause I was taking a break of the party, my friends were also sitting in the same table, but they looked extremely exhausted… except for Pinky, which I haven't seen her since the party started.

"Geez, I'm tired." Said Twilight, with an exhausted sigh.

"You tell me darling, it feels like hours." Said Rarity, lifting a glass of juice to her mouth with her magic.

Applejack and Fluttershy were too tired to talk, but judging their faces they were extremely tired and Rainbow Dash had stood back up and went partying again.

"What you're tired, but the party just started." I said, which in comparison I had more energy than my friends. They looked at me with annoyed glares and Twilight began speaking.

"You haven't partied in a Pinky party haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is my first time in this kind of party and to be honest, Pinky is a good party organizer." I said looking around for added emphasis.

"Don't get to comfortable sugarcube, Pinky's parties last for hours." Applejack managed to say in a exhausted voice.

"How long?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well… the last one lasted for 8 hours long and were beat after that." Said Twilight and everyone was nodding approving her story. I gave a laugh causing my friends to look at me.

What'cha laughing about?" Applejack asked.

"Come on 8 hours, hahahaha, I've partied way more than that." I said with pride.

"For how long you've partied then?" Twilight asked.

"I have partied for 2 straight weeks." I said, still laughing and their look on their faces made me laugh more.

"Sweet Celestia, you can't be serious!" Said Rarity with widened eyes.

"I' am serious, the problem is that I don't remember halve of it."I said, at that moment the mayor of ponyville called out to everypony.

"Good evening mares and gentle colts, we are here to welcome our newest resident of ponyville, Darkus." She started saying causing to everypony to look at me and started stomping their hooves on the ground, I gave a little wave and everpony turned back to the mayor.

"But the main event is that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are coming here to visit us and…Oh here they come now." She said excited and pointing the sky. In the distance and getting closer rather quickly a gold carriage appeared and landed near the stage that was build.

"Everypony, here is princess Celestia." The mayor said, very excitedly. Out of the carriage and into the stage a beautiful alicorn stood, her coat was as white as snow and her mane and tail were rainbow colored. Everypony bowed, except for me. Twilight and the rest of my friends quickly ran to Celestia's feet and hugged her.

"Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. The princess hugged her back in a motherly way and began looking at me.

"Hello my faithful student, it's been a while, is this the young alicorn you were writing me about?" She asked still looking at me.

"Yes, his name is Darkus and came to ponyville a few days ago." Said Twilight. The princess of the sun was still looking at me and beckons me to come up front. To tell you the truth, I was scared like shit, She was like perfection itself, but I knew that this kind of 'pony', if you set him off, it' could send you to hell itself, but regained composure and started walking towards her. I got right in from her and started speaking as sophisticated as I could.

"Princess Celestia, it is an honor for me to personally be in your presence." I said. I bowed down and extended my wings, symbol of great respect.

"My, my, an alicorn with manners, but come now, there's no need for such politeness, please rise." She said in a motherly voice. I rose from my bow and started looking around.

"Is there something bothering you?" Asked Celestia.

"Yeah, they said that Princess Luna was coming too, but where is she?" I asked. Celestia looked around for a few seconds and gave a hearty giggle.

"Well, she was with me when we got here, perhaps she's already wandering around the party… so what are we waiting for, let the festivities continue." She said. And everypony continued to party.

* * *

In a hill near the party site 9:00pm

I was running away towards this hill in front of me, why? Mares that's what. The harem thing happened again and they bombarded me with questions, I answered as many as I could but my head hurt, so took off the ground, escaping the deadly mares and landed outside of the circle and ran away, so here I 'am. To not get noticed, I hovered towards a sturdy branch in a tree that was on the hill and lay down. I was about to close my eyes, but I started to hear hooves steps, looked down and became amazed of what I saw, there on the foot of the tree sat an alicorn with cyan eyes and her mane was moderate cobalt blue, it was moving even though there was no wind and it had some kind sparkles in it. Her coat was dark sapphire blue **(Thank you wiki for the help on the description)**. She was looking at the night sky, distracted from her surroundings. I decided to stop watching her and hovered down the branch, landing a little far from her. I approached her and broke the silence.

"Excuse me, but can I sit with you?" I said to her in a quiet tone, careful to not startle her, either way she jumped a little and looked back, we stared for a few before she started looking at the sky again.

"Y-Yes you may." She said. She sounded nervous, but I shrugged it off and went to sit next to her. I sat near her and began to look at the sky too, a few moments passed and I decided to break the silence.

"You know, Princess Luna did a remarkable job with the sky tonight, it's just amazing." I said, turning to see her face. Her cheeks were crimson red and she turned to look at me and gave me an approving nod, before looking at the sky again.

"Pardon me for being rude, but may I ask your name?" I asked politely. She looked at me and turned even redder and shied a little from me, but she spoke up.

"M-my name i-is Luna…"

* * *

**So how was it, was it good,was it bad, those the ending was epic, anyway comment and spread the word among you people about this story, PEACE OUT!**


	4. Luna and her companion

**Im so sorry guys this chapter took a lot to publish, word decide to die on me and it took a lot of time to get word 2013 so here were are enjoy chapter four. See ya later everypomy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: The princess of the night and his companion

"My name is Luna." She said, in near whispering voice. At that moment I could have sworn that somebody came behind me and smack me with a mallet. Everything came down like an avalanche and everything clicked into place. "Wait as in "Luna" the princess of the night?" I asked her in total shock. She only responded with a simple nod. I must say, why I didn't notice that she was the princess of the night, Darkus you dummy. We looked to each other's eyes, not uttering a single word, we just sat there looking to our eyes that is I heard a majestic voice behind us. "Well it seems that you got to meet my sister after all." Celestia appeared behind us with a hearty laugh. God, I love her laugh, there are no words to describe her laugh, anyways… I looked at Luna and gave a little smile, which caused her to blush a crimson red. "But I'm afraid that we must go, Luna and I have a lot of things to do and time is at the essence." Celestia said in a more serious voice. I nodded and stood back up, Luna followed after, we looked once again and I gave a bow to both princesses, after they left I reunited with my friends and partied for a little more.

Library 9:00 pm

Being nocturnal and everything, I can stay up all night without any problems, but seeing that this was one hell of a party, well you now. Twilight slowly opened the door to the library and we both entered all wobbly and what I like to say "sugar drunk". I helped Twilight to her bedroom and gently set her down on the bed, I looked at her for a few seconds and nodded to myself and returned to the living room. Being nocturnal and all it was hard trying to figure out what to do now, so I picked a few random books that attracted my attention; most of the book were about magic and flying but regardless I needed to get used to my body. A few hours later and intense reading the sun started to rise, I looked up at the morning sun a feel a few sun rays hitting my face, it was amazing one of the best mornings that I had before leaving home. A huge yawn that emanated from my mouth snapped me back to reality, I took a shower and headed to bed, thinking on two important things: my family and princess Luna. That same day I had the most wonderful dream, I was in a green hill, pleasant winds hitting my face and right beside me were my brothers, I soon blinked and they had disappeared and at the other side was Luna, she looked like an angel sleeping very happy in the grass. I took a moment to scan my surroundings, everything was so… vivid; everything seemed to have life and the colors too were bright and full of happiness… I wanted to stay there forever, but like any other dream, you have to wake up.

Library 2:00 pm

I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes felt sore, so I decided to check he mirror that was nearby to see what has happened, when I reached the mirror, my eyes were all red and puffy and they were full of tears. 'Did I cry in my sleep?' was the first question that popped in my head. I only sighed afterwards and headed to the kitchen. By the time I was there the tears were dry and most of my redness disappeared. But they didn't disappear enough to Twilight not notice, she immediately saw me and became worried. "You ok Dark?" She asked. "Yes, I'm fine, I just had a dream that's all…" I trailed off in the sentence thinking back to the dream, it was so peaceful there, so… Geez I got to stop reflecting stuff. I told twilight that everything was ok, so she sat down at the chair and continued her lunch. Unlike her, my brunch was quite slow, I was too caught up in that dream that my appetite vanished. During the whole breakfast Twilight kept asking if something was wrong. My answer was the same… That everything was all right.

Ponyville 2:30

I decided to go for a walk after my brunch, Twilight was begging to get too worried so I left the library to gather my thoughts, and before I knew it I was in the front of the Spa building. I don't know how I got there but it was a good thing, a nice massage will help. I entered the building and saw my two favorite ponies in the business. "Aloe, Lotus, I'm glad to see you again!" I exclaimed. The mentioned ponies turned around and jump by surprise. "Darkus! You scared us don't do that again." Said Aloe trying to regain her breath. "Oh Darkus, is good to see you again." Lotus said while rushing to me and gave me a hug, I returned the gesture. When everything calmed down the two mares noticed my sad and thoughtful look. "Is there something the matter Dark?" Lotus began to ask. I didn't respond I was still in my own world. "Dark? I never seen you like this, something troubling you?" Aloe asked while waving a hoof in front of me. I finally react and the questions got to me. The only answer was a wave of a hoof and lie that it was nothing." Its OK girls, I'm fine I'm just for a little massage." I said, wanting to change subject before it got out of hand. At the word massage the two mares ears perk up and they acted quite jumpy. "Oh what kind of massage?" They asked at the same time, which was creepy but I digress. "I'll take the evening treatment please." I said. Aloe and Lotus were quite shocked at my answer, I asked what was wrong and they told me that it was the first time somebody ordered an evening treatment. I chuckled and gestured to move on to the spa room, he two mares smiled to me and the three of us went to the room. 'Excellent' I thought. 'I hope that with this massage I'll be able to clear my mind and help me think better'.

Nightfall hill 8:45 pm

I can say that I don't know what would I do with those two, they have angelic hooves that a few times I fell asleep, I hope that they hadn't done anything….. Creepy. Though it looks like there hitting on me because the hoof movement were too sensual to an ordinary massage, good thing I'm immune to that. But enough about what happened at the spa lets continue on. I slowly found the hill where I met Luna which I came to call it Nightfall hill, it was almost nine and I didn't want to come back to the library, so instead I sat at the tree, in the very same branch the night of the party. I looked up and saw the stars and moon, I never seen the night sky so beautiful. He branch that I was laying on was getting uncomfortable, I jumped down the tree and laid in the grass, still my view was in the sky. As time went by I started to become drowsy, must be Aloe and Lotus massage taking effect again. As I almost closed my eyes I heard wings flapping, but it didn't came from a birds wing, it was from something much larger, like a Pegasus and it was heading this way. I looked up and saw a rather large figure familiar but it was too far to identify, so I once again jumped to the tree and waited for the mysterious creature to land. Once the strange pony got in the moonlight I immediately recognized who it was, it was Luna. 'What she doing here?' Was the first question that arrived in my head. After a few seconds I saw in her eyes wet lines. 'Is she crying? I better see what's wrong…' I thought as I slowly made my way back to the grounds careful not to scare her. Once on the ground I took a few steps backwards and made myself exist by taking a few loud steps and a few flaps of my winds, much like when something is landing. Luna slowly turned to see who it was and once she saw me she quickly turned away from me, like she was scared. I got close and sat next to her and broke the intense silence. "Princess is something the matter?" I began to ask, keeping my manners in front of the princess. She still was looking away but answered. "N…no nothing's wrong and please call me Luna, just Luna." She said a little angry. It appears she didn't liked the formality a lot so I decided to take her advice. "Ok, then Luna is something the matter?" I asked again." You seem to be crying…"

"It's nothing really I'm fine." She lied

"Luna, when a beautiful princess cries there must be something wrong." I said in a fatherly manner. She began to blush a tint of red at the word beautiful but aside from that she sighed and began to speak. "Actually a few things are going on. At the palace my job is been getting stressful and its more that I can handle at the moment and lately I've been feeling quite strange I can't explain it at the moment but it something I never felt before. "She continued to talk about her day and her situations, which they were quite stressful for just hearing it. Gave her a few advices to stress control and other remedies that can handle most of her situations.

Nightfall hill 12:00 am

It was now midnight and Luna was asleep, she was leaned against my body, like I was some kind of pillow. It was cute seeing her all curled up and snoring a little, I didn't mind though I kinda liked her warmth a little. Anyways I needed to get back to the library before Twilight gets worried. I gently nuzzled Luna mane careful not to startle her and receiving a hit in the face, which would be hilarious but I didn't have time for anything crazy… or stupid... You get the idea. She slowly opened her eyes and instantly blushed a hot red when she took notice of the situation. "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"I quickly silence her. "Don't worry after all you said about your day, I think you deserved a nice nap." I said trying not to laugh. She elicited a yawn signaling for both of us to get on our ways. "It was nice talking to you again Darkus…" She said very slowly and tired, for a princess that rules the night she doesn't have resistance towards it, but with all that's happening in her life I can't really blame her. "Indeed, it was a pleasure too." I said politely. We said our goodbyes but before I took off to the library, Luna stopped me, she seemed a lot shyer when I turned around to see her face, and I wonder what she is going to ask… "Darkus… would you like to visit Canterlot?" She asked almost in a whisper. "Sure, I would love to princess." I answered with glee, I never been to Canterlot so I was pretty excited. And by the looks of it Luna, after hearing my answer got more calmed and her voice turned to normal. "Great, a carriage will come and pick you up at 12:00 pm." She informed me. I nodded and took off to the library.

Ponyville Library 12:50 am

I finally arrived at the library, today was one of the most relaxing days I ever experience… aside from that stupid dream, which I don't wanna think about it at the moment. I went upstairs and checked on Twilight, she was asleep probably tired from waiting for me, I simply wrote a letter letter explaining what happened and took off to my bed. Even though I sleep almost the entire day, I still felt very tired so with no other things to do I closed my eyes and took off to dreamland, having dreams about what could happen tomorrow and the visit to Canterlot.


End file.
